


“Really, I can’t believe you got us mistake for porn stars.” w/ Finn Balor

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [147]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Finn and you encounter a fan, who well mistakes you for porn stars, Finn doesn’t really notice the mistake until you point it out to him.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [147]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 2





	“Really, I can’t believe you got us mistake for porn stars.” w/ Finn Balor

  


* * *

You let out a yawn, as Finn opened the car door for you.

“Such a gentleman.” You hummed, as the both of you’s got your luggage out of the boot of the car.

“Only for ya.” Finn spoke, winking at you, as a shut the boot.

“I’m so tired.” You yawned, as the two of you’s walked up to the hotel. Wheeling your suitcases behind you.

“Too tired to have a little fun?” Finn asked, smirking at you, as he opened the hotel door for you.

“Mmm, as tempting as that sounds, I’m tired, and my whole body hurts, the only thing I’m going to do in that hotel bed is sleep.” You whined as the both of you’s stopped at the reception desk.

Turning around to face him. Finn let out a chuckle, letting go of his suitcases, to wrap his arms around your waist, pulling you closed to him.

“I could always give ya a massage, be ya, personal masseuse.” Finn smirked, his eyes wandering to your lips.

“Ooh, I like the sound of that.” You hummed, letting go of your suitcase, to wrap your arms around his neck.

Finn let out a hum, as he lowered his head, his lips touching yours softly, Finn let go of your waist, his hands cupping the side of your face, as he deepened the kiss.

“Oh my god, it is you’s, I can’t believe this.” A loud voice screeched, making you and Finn pull away from each other. Both of you’s cursing. The both of you’s turned to face the person who was shouting.

“I can’t believe it’s you two, I’m a huge fan.” The middle-aged man exclaimed.

“Thanks.” You and Finn responded.

“You’s two are defiantly my favourite porn stars.” He gushed, his cheeks tinting red.

“Yeah.” Finn laughed, clearly not hearing the porn star bit, unless he misheard him, but you didn’t. Your eyes widened in shock, as the guy continued to ramble on.

“Your moves are phenomenal.” The man gushed.

“Thanks, man.” Finn chuckled, as you continued to look shocked.

“I wish I could talk some more, but I have to go, it was a pleasure meeting you’s in real life.” The man spoke, wining at you then at Finn, making you cringe.

“Pleasure’s all ours.” Finn spoke, making you dig your elbow into Finn’s side.

“Ow.” Finn grunted as the guy walked away. Finn stood in front of you.

“What was that for? He was nice.” Finn spoke, rubbing his side.

“Really, I can’t believe you got us mistaken for porn stars.” You sighed.

Finn furrowed his eyebrows, in confusion.

“Huh?” Finn muttered, still looking confused, while you let out a sigh, rubbing your forehead in frustration.

“He mistook us for porn stars, Finn, then he proceeded to say he loved our positions, not our moves.” You spoke.

“Nah, maybe you misheard him, he said he loved our wrestling skills.” Finn spoke, making you roll your eyes.

“Oh god, not that kind of wrestling baby.” you responded, as it suddenly dawned on Finn what the man said. His eyes going wide.

“Oh.” He gasped out, making you let out a laugh.

“You’re adorable.” You laughed, wrapping your arms around his neck. Your lips hovering above his lips.

Finn thought you were going to kiss closing his eyes in anticipation.

“Well, this porn star is going to get the room keys.” You spoke, making Finn opening his eyes, you unwrapped your arms giving him a wink.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Finn groaned as you turned around to the reception desk, just as the receptionist came to the desk…


End file.
